I Hate Everything About You
by Sherbat
Summary: Songfic Elrond and Thranduil hate each other...or... do they really? MM! Summary Changed .


**I Hate Everything About You.  
**

The Lord of the Valley sat in his chair at his desk in his study, staring out of the window out over his Valley. Daydreaming it seems. Oh how calming. He was currently watching images of a rough sexual encounter in his mind. Anyone who enetered this study would only think he was reminising but in fact, he was seeing naughty, animalistic images play through his wickedly perverted mind. You see, this Lord had a new playmate as it were. A certain King of Greenwood. Thranduil. Very nice indeed. Even though the pair clearly despised each other, it didn't stop them from sharing a fondness for a good, long and very hard fuck every now and then. The every now and then being every time they saw each other. Elrond was expecting a small party from Greenwood, along with Legolas - the youngest prince. His sons had taken to this mini version of the King, so much in fact, that when he was here...no one saw him for the light of day unless he had the twins latched on to him.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet _

The sound of a knock on the door roused Elrond from his naughty little escapade within his head. He sighed and re-arranged his robes about himself and called out 'enter'. Erestor popped his head around the door, cleared his throat and smiled.

"My Lord, the party from Greenwood are here," he said. Elrond gave him a curt nod and the Advisor went away, back to the main hall probably. The Lord couldn't stop the feral grin that spread across his features. How very naughty indeed. Instantly, he could picture what tonight's or maybe even today's encounter would involve. Hmmm ravenous. Elrond straightened his face out, shook himself a little and stood. He sighed and left his study to go and greet the Greenwood party. Although he had been expecting them, he didn't bother to dress formally, he just wore a pair of leggings, a tunic and boots and a few belts here and there. His hair was loosely tied back with a thong. Nothing special. Really, did they think he'd dress like that for them when they have seen him wearing filty clothes before now? No, of course not. No need when one would change shortly after. As he mused to himself, he noticed the twins walking towards the main court yard as well. Both wearing similar outfits to their father, but instead of red, brown and burgundy, they wore greens and blues. Elrohir was, in fact, dragging his bother along by his sleeve...occasionally cursing at him when he would just stop dead. Elladan it appeared, was also dreaming of filthy things in that naughty little mind of his. Quite apparant judging by the flush across his face and the dreamy smile playing on his pink lips. My, my like father like son indeed. They met at the door and Elrond gave his youngest son a smirk before greeting the party.

"King Thranduil, 'tis a pleasure to see you. And you as well Prince Legolas, for I have not seen you for a few years. How do you fare?" he asked in an excited tone, smiling at the young blonde. The Prince inclined his head as did his father and everone else present.

"Lord Elrond. I fare well my Lord, thank you for asking. And yourself?" he asked politely. He smiled at the twins when he noticed them. Elladan seemed to still be thinking naughtily, Elrohir smiled in greeting.

"I am well thank you. Now then, Erestor will show the majority of you to your quarters. Your highness, I will show you and Legolas as your rooms are situated in the wing nearest to the family and advisors and such. Please, follow me," he said calmly, turning into the house as everyone followed who they were assigned to. Like a flock of sheep. He could feel Thranduil's eyes staring into his back, which was nice. Elladan seemed to have snapped out of his little 'dream' once he saw Legolas and was now chatting away, whatever it was that he was saying was making the prince go strawberry red.

_Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it _

"Ada, we shall take Legolas to his rooms as we are heading that way ourselves. Good day to you King Thranduil," Elladan said softly, bowing his head as the three made their way down the corridor to their left. Elrond smiled back at them and headed down the right hand corridor. Thranduil soon caught up with him and was mere centimetres away when they reached his door, his breath ticlkling the Lord's neck.

"My, my sweet, you do seem to be shivering...are you cold? Would you like me to warm you up?" the King whispered into the leaf shaped ear. Elrond shivered again as he unlocked the door and pushed it open. The blonde walked past him with a playful smirk on his rosey lips, a glint in his eye. Elrond stood in the doorway, hands folded in his lap. He cleared his throat when the gaze of those sapphire eyes got a little to strong for his liking. He wanted to pounce on the King and have his way but it didn't feel right at the moment.

"I will be in my study should you need me at all. Do make yourself comfortable, rest and bathe if you wish to do so. The evening meal shall be within the next two hours. I bid you farewell for now my Lord," he said and left, shutting the door softly behind him. Once outside, he sighed and left for his study. Why he had done that, he'd never figure out. He had done it and now it bugged him. Thranduil on the other hand was dumbfounded. He had never once witnessed that before. Elrond had never met him and left him without having sex or even kissing him. Why did he do that? The blonde shook his head with a smirk...he would find out but first, he was dusty and needed a bath.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you? _

Elrond had been doing nothing but stare at the sheet of parchment in front of him for the past half an hour. He was utterly confused as to why he did what he did. He had wanted to touch the King in many ways but didn't. He couldn't for some odd reason. It just didn't feel right. So, he had dwelled on that for the best part of an hour...staring at the word he'd written on the parchment: Why? He didn't know the answer to that right now but, given time, he'd figure it out. To say he was confused would have been an understatement, so what to say he was wasn't possible if he didn't know exactly what he was at this present time. He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck to ease the muscles. A soft knock at the door didn't cause him to stop neither move at all.

"Aye?" he called out in a frustrated tone. A soft chuckle answered. He knew that chuckle. Brilliant, just who he needed to see right now.

"May I enter?" Thranduil drawled out. Elrond sighed heavily. Really, he need some time alone. But, then again, it would help if he talked to him about it...wouldn't it?

"Of course," he said slowly. The door opened quietly and in stepped the King, dressed in the greens and browns of Greenwood. He shut the door quietly behind himself and made his way across the room to the object of his desire. He did look adorable with his hair pulled back like that, single strands hanging about his face. The King sat in the chair opposite the brunette, watching him with drowsy eyes. After studying him for a good few minutes, the King spoke.

"Why?" he stated quietly. Elrond didn't lift his head from it's resting place on his folded arms on the parchment, where he kept staring at the word that was just uttered from that royal mouth. He sighed, he didn't know.

"I do not know why and that is the truth. For some reason, I could not do it. It just did not feel...right," he mumbled through the fabric of his sleeve. Thranduil frowned.

"It did not feel right?" he said a little harshly. Elrond raised an eyebrow, face still buried in his sleeves.

"No, it did not. I am sorry for I do not not have an answer for that answer," he said tiredly, sighing into his sleeve. He knew this would cause a fight, for that was the reason he really didn't want to see the King right now. He could hear the look of anger on that angelic face, and did not have the desire to see it right now.

"It does seem that you have not a reason for this at all. You have found another to fulfill your desires it seems. Fine. I shall leave you alone if that is it! Good day!" he growled and stood rather quickly, heading for the door. Elrond sighed heavily again and lifted his head. The grey orbs held annoyance within them.

"Thranduil, that is not it. Please sit back down?" he said softly but only got a glare in return for his efforts. He mentally bounced his head off a wall.

"Nay! I will not! You, Elrond Peredhil, are a disgrace!" he roared. Elrond raised both eyebrows at this, a tired look across his face. He really didn't need this right now. Temper temper.

"Me? A disgrace? Should you not be looking into a mirror when you say that Thranduil?" he said slowly. The King, if possible, when an even darker shade of red.

"How dare you!" he growled, walking back over to his desk. The Lord simply sat back in his chair and gave him an expectant look.

"You started it," he said softly. Thranduil had nothing to say to that. Completely stumped, he flopped back down in the chair and continued to glare at the Lord.

_Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet  
Only when I stop to think about it_

Once both of them had calmed, well, that is, when Thranduil had calmed down they simply watched each other. Elrond began to understand himself a little more every time he thought of his 'lover'. The angles on his face, the eyes, the lips, the body structure and the smile. Was it possible that the Half-Elf had fallen in love with this playmate? Trouble was, Thranduil had done so long ago, that was reason for his outbursts when he thought that the Elven Lord could have another lover and Elrond had no idea. But now, the Lord's were smiling at one another. Elrond couldn't stand sitting in the chair for much longer as it was starting to take it's toll on his rear. He stood quietly and made his way over to the window and looked out over his Valley. He could see the twins and Legolas fishing by the river, Erestor and Glorfindel sitting under a willow...Glorfindel appeared to be reading a book to the advisor. Hmmm? A few guards sparring on the training fields and Arwen sitting on the grass with her friends doing needle-work. He smiled and opened it, letting the warm breeze wash over his skin and blow at his hair. It was an nice day, the sun was out, a clear blue sky and a few humble bumble bees about. He sighed and jumped when he felt arms circle his waste and a hard, lean body press into his back. Soft golden hair fell down over his shoulder, tickling his neck. He smiled and leant back into the warmth.

"I'm sorry," was whispered into this shoulder.

"There is no need to apologise my sweet, 'tis was confusing for us both," he replied, turning in the embrace to smile at the blonde. Thranduil smiled softly and kissed his forehead, his cheeks, his nose and then softly on the lips. Then again. And again until they were kissing passionately, every touch was heartfelt. When Elrond pulled back, the King gave him a quizzical look.

"Out of the view of the house hold my sweet, I have my dignity," he said with a chuckle. Thranduil nodded with a smile and took hold of his hand, linking their fingers together. He gently tugged his lover towards the door and opened it, guiding him out and down the corridor towards his rooms. The Lord stopped half way down the corridor and Thranduil frowned at him again.

"Now what?" he asked quietly and softly.

"My room," he said with a smile and pulled the King back a door. He opened it, pushed him in and shut it behind him. He slid the lock into place with a smile. Thranduil came over to him and pinned him to the door, kissing him thoroughly. He began to work his way down the Lord's body with his fingers, undoing belts and ties as was Elrond. Now sucking the pale throat, the King managed to get all four belts off and was now walking backwards towards the bed, still sucking on his neck. Elrond was sighing and moaning as he stopped to get the tunic off his lover, his own following. The King now focused his attention on the dark nipples, paying delicous attention to each one. He didn't walk to the bed just yet, kissing and licking the Lord's pale, broad chest making Elrond pant ever more so. How deliriously magical.

"You are...cruel Thranduil...so cruel..." sighed the Lord, now having his navel kissed. Thranduil smiled and stood slowly, hooking his fingers through the ties on Elrond's leggings...he began to drag him back towards the bed. When the King felt the bed press against the back off his knees he stopped and kissed his dark lover sweetly. He pulled the thong out of his hair and ran his fingers through the soft dark tresses. It never ceased to amaze him at how soft Elrond's hair really was. Elrond smiled and leant into the touch and began to relax. Thranduil sighed as he felt his dark lover relax because now he would 'wake up' a little more, so to speak. Elrond started to kiss the King's neck softly, licking here and there.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

As Thranduil lay back, slowly tugging the peredhel down with him, he was captivated by the way Elrond looked in the golden afternoon sunlight. He sort of...glowed? His eyes were not the grey slate there were before, but a darker shade of indigo due to the arousal he was experiencing. His hair shone a deep shade of red under the golden rays and the pink flush across his cheeks was very lovely indeed. His lean body, his paleness and at this stage only did Thranduil truly realise the extent of his love for the Lord. Shame he didn't know that it was returned...eagerly. He made a quick decision there and then...he would show his lover that, no he didn't hate him, he loved him by not fucking him through the headboard but by making slow love to him.

"Take off your leggings my sweet and lie down on the bed," said Thranduil, "I won't be long," he smiled and headed for the door. He unlocked it quietly, peered around the door and made sure no one was there to see him half clothed and fullly erect. How embarrassing. He darted down the hall to his rooms and went inside to fetch some moisturising oils, a few pillows and went to get the rose on the window sill and thought against it. He'd get that later. He shut his door and ran back up the hall and darted back inside Elrond's rooms and locked the door. He turned around and almost dropped everything he was holding. The Lord did as he was told and was lying across his bed on his stomach, sheet covering his lower half and his hair spread out across the pillows he'd captured. He was smiling lazily at him with hooded eyes. Thranduil smiled back softly and placed the things on the floor and took off his leggings, sighing in relief when they were off. He picked the things up and placed them on the bed carefully, arranging the pillows so that when they were loving one another, Elrond wouldn't have any pain or be uncomfortable. He placed the oil on the table beside the bed, Elrond's eyes following his every move. He was smirking cheekily. Thranduil smiled back and climbed onto the bed slowly, kissing Elrond as he did so.

"Mmmm you taste good," he said against his lovers lips. Elrond smiled and rolled onto his back, settling amongst the many pillows, Thranduil settling between his sheet-clad legs.

"I try my best," he said softly as his King began to lick and suck his neck, hands roaming his chest. Elrond pushed the sheet as far down as he could with the blonde lying on it, and spread his legs further. When his hardness came into contact with his lovers, he shook and rolled his head back. Thranduil stopped sucking on his neck to moan loudly, looking down at the cause he almost came right there. There was no time for foreplay this time unfortunately and so, he positioned some green pillows under Elrond's hips and reached for the oil.

_Only when I stop to think about you,  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me,  
Do you know?_

Once Elrond had been able to accept Thranduil's first two fingers, the King teased him a little by stroking the hidden gland within the Lord. While he pinched the base of his lovers cock, he kissed the head and every now and then, licked smoothly. The Lord at those moments, really hated the King. But then, he would love him again. Once he had been tortured and prepared enough, the King sat back on his heels and observed his Lord. He was sweating, panting and extremely aroused and he looked absolutely beautiful. Thranduil coated himself with the oil and positioned himself at Elrond's entrance, ready to breech.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked softly. He got a moan and a nod, "No, you must speak. If you do not, I will simply relieve myself in the bathroom...would you like me to ravage you? Fuck you? Slam into you over and over and over..." he drawled out. Elrond really hated him now.

"Y-yes...I want you to..."

"Want me to...what?" he said in a curious voice, although he knew what he wanted him to do. It was written all over his face.

"Fuck...me...Thranduil?" he put simply. Elrond grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked that royal smirk close to his face.

"Yes dear?"

"I hate you so much right now, do you know that?" he spat with a sexy grin. He got a long kiss before a response.

"Aye, I do. And I hate you all the same sweetheart, now..." he said before he slammed into his relaxed body, all the way to the hilt. Elrond cried out in shock and pleasure, head thrown back, Thranduil lached on to it...leaving his mark. Thranduil did not wait for the dark Elf to adjust, he began to pound into him rather roughly. Elrond found his rythmn and met him with each thrust. Thranduil went hard and fast...Just as Elrond was about to come, he pinched the base of his cock and slowed to a painfully slow pace. Elrond not only whimpered in dissapointment, but growled. Thranduil threw him a cocky grin before kissing him softly. The kissing became more needy, more heated and passionate...tongues licking and tasting while hips thrust slowly. Now Thranduil decided he'd make love to his dark beauty. He went carefully, paid extra attention to his lovers neck, lips and hands.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_

Becoming something so sensual and gentle with the Lord wasn't something he would do often and so, nearly his much needed climax he pulled out. Elrond groaned loudly and shot a very accusing look at the blonde.

"What...now?" he panted out, hair sticking to his forehead. The king pulled out the oil again and this time coated Elrond's shaft withthe substance.

"I'm going to ride you," he stated, smiling at the look of pure sex that struck his lovers face right then. Straddling Elrond's pale waist, Thranduil leant down and kissed him while impaling himself on the thick mass. He moaned loudly and let Elrond suck on his neck this time. He began to rock back and forth slowly, hands braced on the headboard. Elrond placed his hands on the blondes hips, keeping him steady. The ragged breathing from them both filled the room with the occasional moan or whimper. Thranduil, near to his peak, let one hand go from the headboard and reached down to stroke himself roughly causing Elrond to quicken the pace.

"Mmmm...yes, keep doing that...Gods! Ahhh...I'm...oh God! Elrond...you bad elf...Mmn!" Thranduil panted as he came forcefully across his belly and Elrond's chest, his entrance tightening around the Lord's cock. A few more thrusts and Elrond follwed, moaning his lovers name over and over again. Thranduil collapsed against the pale chest, breathing heavily. Elrond lifted him slightly to pull out, holding him in his arms as they came down from the high they had just had.

_I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me _

"Why were you so...tender?" Elrond asked as they cuddled within clean sheets. Thranduil lifted his head from his shoulder.

"Because...I love you," he said. Elrond smiled.

"I love you too...but I' still hate you!" he said playfully, kissing Thranduil's temple. The blondes chest rumbled with laughter.

_I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?_


End file.
